


A Noble Project

by fishbone76



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Odyssey
Genre: F/F, IFD2020, International Fanworks Day 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishbone76/pseuds/fishbone76
Summary: Today, in addition to the usual audience of Phoibe and Kyra’s sister Nike, she had a rare guest. Herodotus, a chronicler and old friend of Kassandra. He had accompanied her during her odyssey and his stories had made the Eagle Bearer known throughout all of Greece. But he had not only come to visit Kassandra and her family, he was also interested in Kyra’s history.
Relationships: Kassandra/Kyra (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	A Noble Project

**Author's Note:**

> I had not planned to write for AO3's International Fanwork Day 2020 prompt: “characters react to discovering fanworks they are in.” But after Doc Hoff and SemperIntrepida wrote a ACodyssey fic I wanted to write one too.  
> While the prompt might not fit 100% I still hope you can enjoy this domestic Kyssandra shortfic.  
> This plays 2 years after the end of ‘I Will Camp At The Banks Of The Styx For You’. Just don’t get irritated that the cult never got addressed in Styx. We know Doc is slacking sometimes regarding canon and ISU stuff. We still love her tho.  
> If you need a little reminder about that universe of ours: Kassandra and Kyra are married, have adopted Phoibe and have sired a daughter thanks to some magical bath that Kassandra had. Said bath gifted Kass with a temporary babymaker.
> 
> Thanks goes as always to my beta Dr_Hoffmans_Mechanic :3

Twack.

Twack.

Twack.

Twack.

With each fluid step Kyra took, one arrow after another hit dead center in the heart of one of the dummies scattered across the training yard.

Although Kyra had soldiers under her command and now as Archon fought at the desk instead on the battlefield, she continued to practice her archery skills daily.

Today, in addition to the usual audience of Phoibe and Kyra’s sister Nike, she had a rare guest. Herodotus, a chronicler and old friend of Kassandra. He had accompanied her during her odyssey and his stories had made the Eagle Bearer known throughout all of Greece. But he had not only come to visit Kassandra and her family, he was also interested in Kyra’s history.

Twack.

Twack.

Twack.

Twack.

Kyra heard Phoibe’s awed exclamation and stopped, turned to her and saw the girl with big eyes and open mouth staring at every arrow that she had placed so perfectly.

“Nobody is better than you with the bow, Kyra. Especially in motion. You’re going to win the competition with ease.” Phoibe skipped enthusiastically over to her with a new set of arrows. She watched Kyra practice often but her latest sessions had been adapted to the upcoming archery competition.

"Maybe I would. But I won't be taking part." Kyra said and filled her quiver with the arrows Phoibe had provided.

"Why not?" She asked with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Because I hope someone else will win."

"Kassandra?"

Kyra laughed, amused. “This is an archery competition, not a javelin competition.”

Phoibe pulled a thoughtful pout. "Apart from Kassandra and you, I don't know anyone who can handle the bow so well."

“Don't be so humble Phoibe. You are an excellent shot.”

“Really?”

“I wouldn’t say that if I didn’t mean it.”

“Well, I have the best teachers. Wait! You want _me_ to take part on behalf of our family?”

Kyra smiled upon Phoibe's realization. "Yes, indeed. But only if you want to."

“Are you kidding! It would be an honor to represent us.” Clutching her hands to her chest, Phoibe beamed with joy and her mind wandered into a not so distant future as she playfully announced herself, “and the next participant is _Phoibe_ , student of the best archer in all of Greece.”

"Don’t smear too much honey on Kyra's lips Phoibe, or she'll never stop licking." Nike joked and rocked Zoe back and forth in her arms. The little girl suddenly became very restless and began to wriggle distractedly. Something had caught Zoe’s attention and when Nike turned to investigate, she saw Kassandra. With a proud smile and arms outstretched, Kassandra walked up to the pergola where Nike and Herodotus relaxed.

"Momma, momma, momma." Zoe repeated with delight and held out her little arms to her mother. Her tiny fingers twitching in excitement and the squashy leftover of a honey pastry slipping from her hands.

Kassandra took her from Nike and lifted her up into the sky, "how is my baby girl?" she greeted her daughter with a besotted smile, then hugged her tightly and gave her a soft kiss on a chubby cheek.

“Zoe happy.” The little girl answered and then pointed towards Kyra, “go mummy.”

“You want to go to mummy?”

“Yes.” She fidgeted happily in Kassandra’s strong arms.

“Alright, let’s visit mummy. We just have to announce ourselves loudly so she doesn’t shoot us.” Kassandra said loud enough to get Kyra’s attention and waited until she dropped her bow so they could cross the path.

"Did I hear my Archon just make fun of the mighty Eagle Bearer’s skill at shooting?" She inquired with mock indignation and approached her wife and adopted daughter while she put Zoe on her shoulders, keeping a secure grip on the girl’s little forearms as she kicked her feet excitedly against Kassandra’s chest.

A sly smile graced Kyra’s lips, “Indeed I did, my Misthios.” She drew her bow again when they were safely out of the firing line, held it in the air at a slight upwards angle, and fired at a distant target. The arrow landed a few meters in front of the disc in the ground.

“Aww, you missed. Just like in the old times.” Kassandra taunted with a lopsided smirk that showed her fanglike canine. “Maybe we two should take part in the competition after all. I may not hit the target quite so well while moving, but I can definitely strike from very far away.”

"Is that so?" Looking as composed as possible Kyra tried to hide the fact that Kassandra’s little jibe had the desired effect. But she knew her wife had sensed the subtle hints of Kyra’s strained demeanor. It was a little game between them and this time Kassandra came out of it as the victor. She gave her a ‘you won’ smile.

“Sometimes muscle power is better than a keen eye.” Came a swaggering reply before she tilted her head and tugged softly at the girl’s arms to get her attention. “Right Zoe?”

“Right Zoe,” the little girl repeated like a parrot.

"You seem to have forgotten that my keen eye once shot an arrow through someone's jaw because they talked shit about me." Although Kyra smirked, her eyes sparkled warningly.

"A not so subtle reminder to think twice before you open your mouth again, Kassandra." Nike teased, she had joined Herodotus on a shade providing bench.

“Shit me!” The little girl shouted and fidgeted on Kassandra’s shoulders, totally oblivious of the surprised expression of the grown ups.

“And a similar but not so subtle reminder to you, dear sister.” Nike repeated, laughing.

“Did Zoe just say _shit_?” Phoibe asked in disbelief. “Aegeus would have had a heart attack if he had heard her saying that.”

“Let’s not repeat that word again in front of her and hope she forgets it quickly.” Kyra said and drew her bow again firing at a nearby target. No sooner had the arrow hit the bullseye, than it was split by a second one.

“Just for your information, hits like this give double the number of points compared to a distant target.” Kyra didn’t even try to hide her victorious smirk as she patted Kassandra’s cheek playfully.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Phoibe couldn't contain her amazement. “You have to teach me that. I want to learn that too. Please, please, please."

"Hard practice, Phoibe." Kyra replied, stroking the girl's hair and handing her the bow. Then she whispered to her with a wink, "and sometimes a little luck."

Phoibe turned to Kassandra. “Kassandra, can you do that too?”

“Yes Misthios, show your daughters what the mighty Eagle Bearer is capable of.” Kyra said with a hint of mockery as she took Zoe from Kassandra’s shoulders and put her down on the ground.

As Kyra stood up again Kassandra whispered seductive words into her ear. "I'd prefer to show _you_ what I'm capable of, my love."

"I'll take you at your word, tonight." Kyra whispered back and then laughed under her breath, "it's your turn to get up with Zoe tonight, I'm quite curious how you are going to manage the both of us."

“Let’s go back to Aunt Nike, shall we?” Kyra asked her little daughter and the young girl wobbled over to Nike on her short legs.

“Up Zoe.” The little girl requested and Nike heaved her onto her lap.

"She reminds me so much of you with her curly black locks. Although you were a little bit older than two years when I first met you. And you had less baby fat."

"At least you tell me she looks like me. Everyone else says she looks so much like Kassandra, except you and Rhea." Despite sounding like a complaint, Kyra didn’t sound upset about it.

"It must be their shared unique eyes, it's a feature that clearly jumps at you. But we’re the only two who saw you as a baby so don't judge them too harshly. They just don't know better."

While Kassandra and Phoibe tried to split an arrow, Herodotus started his research by asking Kyra questions.

She briefly told him about her childhood, the years she had spent living with the Daughters of Artemis, but kept the truth about her father to herself, becoming more detailed when Praxos joined the rebellion with her. How she became the leader of the rebels at the age of 19, stood up to Podarkes and his cruel way of ruling, became the symbol of hope for the common people and overthrew the tyrannical ruler with the help of Thaletas and Kassandra.

Herodotus took notes diligently and asked for more information on some experiences that Kyra had related. What prejudices she had to fight against, which hurdles were still constantly being put in her way, how men who held a position of power treated her and whether they refused to trade or even negotiate with a female Archon. Whether there were striking differences in how men and women accepted her as Archon. And from which men she had received unconditional support.

Kassandra’s attention was drawn to Herodotus and the two women after her name had been mentioned several times in their conversation. This aroused her curiosity and she decided to give in to it. Handing the bow to Phoibe, "keep trying your luck," she was about to join the others, but Phoibe’s words held her back.

"Maybe I should make an offering to Artemis and ask her to guide my bow."

"Or you could try first and see how good you already are before you ask for help." Kassandra suggested.

Phoibe seemed unconvinced by Kassandra’s suggestion.

"Did Kyra ask Artemis for help before she started her training today?"

"No." Phoibe said, looking down at the bow in her hand and mumbled, "but she's Artemis' chosen one. Artemis always guides her bow."

Kyra who had listened to their conversation with one ear, chimed in. "That is not true Phoibe. I only ask her to guide my bow when I have to hunt for meat to feed people in need or back when there was a fight ahead."

"But if even Kassandra couldn't split an arrow how am _I_ supposed to?" Phoibe kicked at the dust with her feet.

Kyra excused herself from Herodotus before she got up and walked over to Phoibe. "I began practicing daily when I was a bit younger than you are now, and it took me not even one year to split my first arrow. Believe in yourself and don't underestimate your skills." She guided Phoibe by her shoulders closer to the target. "Determination, a stubborn will and small steps will get you there. Here. Start from a short distance and when you split them regularly you can lengthen the distance. Step by step."

“Determination. Step by Step,” Phoibe repeated the words like a mantra and with Kyra's guiding words and encouragement started eagerly. Kyra stayed for a while, watching and correcting her posture if necessary, giving Phoibe simple but helpful tips only an experienced archer would know.

Meanwhile, Kassandra had gone over to Herodotus and Nike who was still playing with Zoe, bouncing her on her knees.

Kassandra knew that Herodotus always had a project with him, whether he was visiting someone or traveling the world. Just as Kassandra used to yearn for the thrill of unknown adventure, for Herodotus it was his writing. But since he arrived yesterday, she hadn't asked him about his current project.

"What is your new work about?" she asked with interest, taking a seat next to him and looking over his shoulder as he wrote down his notes.

"I am collecting information about Greek women who have managed to leave a public legacy. How they deal with confrontation and the hurdles they encounter in such a male dominated world. As you know from your own experience women do not enjoy high status, rank and privilege in general."

“You are writing about Kyra and me?” Kassandra said a little surprised. She didn't expect to appear in one of his works again since she gave up the adventuring.

"Kyra, you, Penelope and Aspasia, to name a few. Women who succeeded in escaping out of the rule they were traditionally given."

Kassandra raised her eyebrows at the mention of Aspasia. “Have you heard anything about her since I parted ways with her in Phokis?”

"No. At least nothing specific. Some say she went back to Miletus, others say she was seen on a ship heading to Egypt.”

Kassandra became lost in her own thoughts and her friend's voice faded into the background.

To date, she wasn't sure if it had been the right decision to let Aspasia go. Even though she had helped Kassandra, for a reason she never got an answer to, Aspasia had kept her own role of being the head of the snake a secret until the last of her cultists had been eliminated.

Something deep in Kassandra seemed to tell her that she would meet Aspasia again someday.

Herodotus’ voice came to the fore again. “The story of how Mykonos got a female Archon is highly interesting and unique. I want to write about Kyra as the Archon and about the people who made it possible.”

“This is a noble project, Herodotus, I feel honored and Kyra will surely too. But I can hardly imagine that many people will be interested in such a document. That sounds like a lot of work for something that is very likely to be lost due to lack of interest, especially when you consider how few women are taught to read.”

"I want to address people who wish to broaden their minds, those who are open to new things. I intend to give them the opportunity to learn what women like Kyra and you have managed to accomplish. Be it with or without the help of good men like Praxos and Barnabas. And perhaps it will inspire other women to step out of the shadow of men as well."

“Go mummy, go Peebee.” Zoe loudly announced that she wanted to go to Phoibe and Kyra. Nike tried to explain to her that this wasn’t possible at the moment. Frustrated, the little one started to get nervous and querulous.

Kassandra got up and crouched down in front of her fretful daughter after Nike had tried unsuccessfully to calm her. Spotting some pastries on a nearby table Kassandra tried to distract her with a treat, but Zoe was only interested in her other mother and sister.

"I believe in some matters women do a better job than men. And I’m not talking about me being a misthios." Kassandra voiced her thoughts as she took Zoe from Nike in hope the girl would quieten in her arms.

“That is interesting, what makes you think that? Are there any examples you can tell me about?” Herodotus inquired.

“Mistos and monster. Mistos and monster.” The little girl repeated over and over before Kassandra could think of an example.

“Ah, you want to play.” She placed the girl down on the bench and instructed her, “stay put,” quickly retrieving her helmet from the table and placing it on her small shoulders. The girl looked adorable with the oversized helmet and she seemed satisfied for the moment and stayed quiet when Kassandra picked her up again.

"I think what Kassandra wanted to say is what many people here have voiced since Kyra became Archon. ‘Hard power becomes wise responsibility in a woman's hand.’ And what I can tell from my own observations and experiences is, there is no competition between women, because they work together rather than against each other.” Nike suggested thoughtfully.

“Well I’m totally with you regarding the first example but as nice as your observation sounds Nike, I had some pretty bad experiences with women who fought against instead of with me for the sake of fame, drachme or power.” Kassandra said as she thought back to Roxana, Diona and the few female mercenaries who died through her spear.

“Maybe because there is a difference between women who work with a sword and women who work with their bodies? Remember what you told me about Anthousa? She was respected by the hetaerae because she took them under her wings, they seemed well organised and worked together to bring a tyrant down.” Nike winked and Kassandra seemed at a loss for words for a moment, clearly trying to process that information before she answered.

“Now that you mention it, yeah, you are right. Selene, the woman who took me in when I became too independent to live with Markos was the same as Anthousa. But still I have had more negative experiences than positive experiences with women, outside the bedroom at least.” Kassandra answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

Herodotus smiled at that statement. “But Nike has a point. Take Aspasia for an example, she helped you to destroy the cult even though it meant she lost all her power. But she did it for the greater good, realizing she had lost control and had to stop the danger from growing into a threat that could have led to everyone's demise."

Kassandra stood still for a moment to consider Herodotus’ words. Pressing her lips together into a thin line she looked at him and nodded. “Yes, I guess. She sacrificed a lot to do the right thing.”

Kassandra felt a gentle touch on her cheek, soft and sticky. It was Zoe's little hand that caught her mother's attention.

“Momma, please play?”

“Alright little one. Phoibe and Mummy have had enough time to play. Now it is your turn.” She put the little girl down on her feet but kept one of her tiny hands in hers to make sure she wouldn’t run off and between Phoibe and the target. “Where have you left your sword? The one Barnabas made for you.”

“Bananabas.” Zoe said and pointed to the weapons stand close by Kyra and Phoibe where a small wooden sword stood between the bows. Enthusiastically the little girl dragged her mother with her. Kassandra announced loudly, "enough practicing for now. The tiny Eagle Bearer wants to play misthios and monster with her sister."

“Ugh, why do I always have to be the monster when she's the real monster here?” Phoibe rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “I still have a bump and bruises from last time.”

Herodotus observed the two women with joy as they stood watching their daughters play.

If Barnabas had told him a story back then on the Adrasteia about Kassandra settling down, becoming a mother, content to live a simple life, he would have laughed it off. But seeing her now and comparing the fierce warrior she could be, to the doting mother who treated her little daughter so gently it made him feel warm all over.

Nike’s voice cut through his observation. “Isn’t it wonderful to see that women can be so much more than the submissive property of a husband. Given the freedom every single person deserves they can rise from a parentless girl to a leader of a nation, rebuild a whole island and leave a legacy behind which can teach the next generation understanding and acceptance.”

He listened intently to her and decided to capture her words for eternity.

_“The legacy you leave behind is not what is engraved in stone monuments, but what is woven into the lives of others.”_ \- Nike of the Silver Islands; Mykonos and Delos 420 BC

**Author's Note:**

> The quote at the end is stolen from Pericles and slightly altered by me and I feel no shame. And who knows maybe it was Aspasia who wrote this for him since it is speculated that she had quite an influence on him.
> 
> PS: for any further wishes about more domestic kyssandra stories please contact Dr_Hoffmans_Mechanic. I'm sure she can't wait to get bombarded with baby fic requests ;)


End file.
